Wszystko przez te drzewa
by Yuuka5
Summary: Aomine bardzo chce porozmawiać z Kise, ale wszystko stoi mu na przeszkodzie do tego. Z tęsknoty upija się w pobliskim barze wyklinając na wszystko i wszystkich. /Rating T z powodu przekleństw.


Wieczór jest dzisiaj jakiś cholernie nieprzyjemny. Księżyc schował się z chmurami, gwiazd nie ma, zimno jak cholera. Nie lubię takiej pogody. Przecież jest środek lata, powinno być ciepło do jasnej… Dobra, nadużywam tego słowa.  
Auć!  
Głupie drzewo, kto je tam postawił?! Serio, ludzie powinni myśleć gdzie drzewa sadzą. A co by było gdyby jakiś cholerny dzieciak na rowerze wjechałby w nie? Tragedia murowana, walnie taki bachor głową i do końca życia niepełnosprawny, rodzice muszą się dzieciakiem opiekować, kasy na lekarstwa czy inne pierdoły zabraknie i życie przewalone. A to wszystko przez jakiegoś cymbała który posadził drzewo. Powinno się takich do więzienia wsadzać!  
O czym ja pieprzę?  
Chyba za dużo dzisiaj wypiłem. Nie powinienem przyjmować tego drinka od tej niewiasty, Bóg jeden wie co tam wsypała. A niech się chędoży.

Zycie jest wiecznym kołem.  
Pijesz bo masz problemy, masz problemy bo pijesz.  
I krąg się zamyka.  
A życie ucieka ci jak Kise przed robakami.  
Czyli bardzo szybko.

A mówiąc już o Kise, to wiecie że skurczybyk jest właśnie w Europie? Dostał robotę i wraca dopiero za tydzień. A niech się dupek chędoży.  
Chciałem z nim pogadać, nawet do niego dzisiaj zadzwoniłem, ale nie! on oczywiście nie mógł rozmawiać bo nie miał czasu, bo jakiś jebany fotograf się niecierpliwi. Głupi fotograf. On też powinien się chędożyć.  
Czemu wszystko mi przeszkadza? Zawsze gdy chcę pogadać z tym żółtowłosym żółtodziobem to musi mi coś przeszkodzić, co nie?! No bo przecież gdyby wszystko szło po mojej myśli to byłoby zbyt fajnie, prawda? I dlatego wszystko się musi walić?

QRWA. KTO POSTAWIŁ TUTAJ KOLEJNE DRZEWO?!  
Z DRZEWAMI TO DO LASU, A NIE DO PARKU, CIOTY NIEMYTE.

Wszystko mnie, kuźwa, irytuje. Nawet specjalnie dla Kise przestałem przeklinać, przynajmniej częściowo, ponieważ dupek nie lubi jak się tak wyrażam! Już nie przeklinam, a tu, kurwa, drzewo!

Kise, wracaj do kraju, bo za chwilę nie wytrzymam i wszystkie drzewa wyrżnę!

Dobra, to ja chyba wracam do tego baru. Może ta niewiasta co mi drinka postawiła ma jeszcze to coś co mi tam wsypała i się ciut od stresuję.

Ok, niewiasta gdzieś polazła. Prawdopodobnie właśnie wsypuje coś do szklanki jakiegoś bogatego fagasa. A niech się chędożą.  
Ale nie w ten sposób!  
O czym wy myślicie zboczuchy?!  
Dobra, co jest do jasnej cholery ze mną nie tak.  
Gadam do pustej przestrzeni.  
Chyba stałem się jakimś wariatem.  
Pewnie już kiedyś nim byłem, tyle że o tym zapomniałem.  
Może takie było moje poprzednie wcielenie?  
Wariat tęskniący za przyjacielem?  
Za chwilę pewnie ukucnę w kącie, będę się kiwać jak pojebany i zacznę wrzeszczeć „Kise tępa dzido, wracaj do mnie!"  
Właściwie to mogę to zrobić. Najwyżej wszystko potem zrzucę na alkohol. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Dobra, to ja idę do kąta. Tylko jeszcze przeczyszczę sobie gardło i mogę się wydzierać.

„KISEEEEEEEEE!"

„Aominecchi?"

„Kise, dupku, co ty tutaj robisz?! Właśnie miałem dostać depresji, nie przeszkadzaj mi w moim przedstawieniu!"

„Dobra, jak chcesz, Aominecchi. Idę sobie."

„NIEE! NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE KURWA!"

„Aominecchi, czy ty jesteś pijany?"

Kurwa, Kise, czekałem na ciebie, upiłem się z tęsknoty, a ty się ze mnie śmiejesz!

„Ja? Nie. Skądże taki pomysł dziewojo? *Chik!* Mam pomysł."

„Jaki?"

„Chodźmy się chędożyć"

„…"

*******

Kurwa, ale mnie głowa boli.  
Głupi bar.  
Głupie drinki.  
Głupia niewiasta.  
Ej, co się dzieje w mojej kuchni?

„O! Aominecchi! Śniadanie jest już gotowe!"  
_Co kurwa?_

„Kise, możesz mi powiedzieć co tu robisz?"

„Ja? Wczoraj w nocy odprowadziłem cię bo się upiłeś, i pozwoliłem sobie zostać na noc."

„Nie o to mi chodziło. Czemu jesteś tutaj skoro powinieneś być w Europie?"

„Przyjechałem do ciebie."

Jakie to słodkie! Kurczaczki, nie mogę się powstrzymać.

„A-aominecchi, co ty robisz?"

„A nie widać?"

„Jedyną rzeczą jaką teraz widzę jest twoja twarz, a już w szczególności twoje usta!"

„I o to mi chodzi. A teraz się zamknij. Jesteś mój."

„C-co?!"

„Kurwa, czy ja się muszę powtarzać? JESTEŚ MÓJ, CIULU!"

No i wreszcie się zamknął. Tylko że ja mu w tym pomogłem.

Albo raczej moje usta to zrobiły.


End file.
